Cyber Cam
by Houseketeer
Summary: By NaiveEve and Houseketeer. To avoid pressing thoughts of Cameron, House logs on to chat. He meets someone interesting, but his conversation with her can do nothing but remind him of what he’s denied himself. Pairings: HouseCameron, HouseOFC
1. Scotch, Ice, and F29

**Cyber Cam: Scotch, Ice, and F/29**

**Authors: **NaiveEve and Houseketeer

o O o O o O o

House hobbles into the apartment and tosses aside his backpack. He walks straight to the kitchen.

Glass.

Ice.

Scotch.

He knocks his first drink back and immediately pours a second. His eyes dart around the room. _Food?_ From the fridge he pulls a white paper carton. Standing at the counter, he eats the contents cold: the metal handle precludes the microwave and laziness precludes the stove. The cold beef lo mein clings to itself in chucks, no challenge for his expert chopstick skills.

The scotch accompanies him to his desk, the bottle under his arm. Tonight he needs a distraction—the piano and TV leave too much opportunity for thought. Something has to break this tension. Something has to fill these hours between work and sleep. He logs on to chat.

He avoids the rooms named for cities and states; these are populated by people who want to physically meet someone. It's amazing how much you can read from a subtle phrase. New Jersey: I want to marry you. Singles Only: Let's have cyber-sex and never speak again.

Chat room SinglesOnly12 contains 44 other users. These will consist almost exclusively of porn merchants, gay men posing as girls, and the even-less-appealing. Even if he doesn't manage to find any action, he can at least have fun harassing the assholes.

People are advertising themselves.

**HOrNY4u: **want2trade pics!!!!??????!!!!

**barely18tight: **click to view my webcast! TOTALLY nude, hot action.

**webcam2356: **f/29

**KiTTeN6969: **RU hard for me? Cuz I'm SOOOOO wet.

He refrains from such a request for contact; refrains from advertising himself. He's a shark not a fish; he will typically wait for someone to be interesting and then send a private message. But he can't resist:

**LoveDr25**: To HOrNY4u: Ho NY 4 me? Are you a real NY ho?

**webcam2356: **lol!

_Interesting._ She (if she is a she) thinks he's funny, and she hasn't made an ass of herself. And "webcam" certainly sounds promising. She can't pull off gay-man-posing-as-girl on video, not with him anyway. He sends her a private message.

**LoveDr25: **Can I call you Cam for short?

**webcam2356: **I guess…

**LoveDr25: **You forgot the 4.

**webcam2356: **hmm?

**LoveDr25: **2, 3, 5, 6. you forgot the 4. didn't finish college?

**webcam2356: **it's the square root of my phone number.

He does some quick math. _Clever girl._

**LoveDr25: **what's the area code?

**webcam2356: **wouldn't you like to know.

**LoveDr25: **or I wouldn't have asked.

**webcam2356: **25 years?

**LoveDr25: **25 cm

**webcam2356: **10 inches

**LoveDr25: **we already knew you were good at math.

**webcam2356: **f/29

**LoveDr25: **so you said.

**webcam2356: **some people hear that and are inspired to reciprocate.

**LoveDr25: **oh, you were hinting that you're curious about me.

**webcam2356: **you knew damn well what I was doing.

**LoveDr25: **ooo, fiesty.

**webcam2356: **let's try this again.

**webcam2356: **f/29

**LoveDr25: **m/48

**webcam2356: **was that so hard?

**LoveDr25: **not yet. maybe if you turned on the webcam.

**webcam2356: **I don't webcam on the first date. And anyway, webcam2356 must be turned on before her webcam can be turned on.

He takes a big swig of scotch.

**LoveDr25: **25 cm not enough for you?

**webcam2356: **lol

**webcam2356: **the mere mention of it—sadly no.

**LoveDr25: **setting the bar high. admirable.

**webcam2356: **what do you do?

**LoveDr25: **oh, let's not destroy the fantasy. I'm a love doctor, you're a web cam performer.

**webcam2356: **lol

**webcam2356: **all right. would you be willing to describe yourself?

**LoveDr25: **everybody lies.

There is a pause, and he suspects he's gone to far and pissed her off.

**webcam2356: **thought 10 inches sounded too good to be true.

**LoveDr25: **you're witty.

**webcam2356: **you're evasive.

**LoveDr25: **rolls eyes

**webcam2356: **lol

**LoveDr25: **six foot two, eyes of blue.

**webcam2356: **yummy.

**LoveDr25: **some people hear that and are inspired to reciprocate.

**webcam2356: **oh, you were hinting that you're curious about me.

**LoveDr25: **you knew damn well what I was doing.

**webcam2356: **ooo, fiesty.

**LoveDr25:** I'm waiting.

**webcam2356: **5' 5.5"/110lb/wavy brunette

**LoveDr25: **was that so hard?

**webcam2356: **you tell me.

**LoveDr25: **getting there.

Actually he was there. He was hard and straining against his jeans and uncomfortable. _She's so…_

**webcam2356: **take off your pants.

_Wow. Authoritative._ He doesn't follow her direction, merely undoes his fly and moves his clothes enough to be out of his way.

**LoveDr25: **okay. done. your turn.

**webcam2356: **I'm not wearing any pants.

**LoveDr25: **excellent news. what are you wearing?

**webcam2356: **cream silk slip thing.

He gulps. She is a 5'5'' brunette in a silk slip thing, and he strives to  
imagine her only from the neck down. Tries not to think of another brunette  
who wouldn't be so forward.

**LoveDr25: **so almost nothing then.

**webcam2356: **almost.

**LoveDr25: **nothing underneath?

**webcam2356: **no. I'm thinking about you and touching myself through it.

His right hand moves to hold his cock, but he can reach the letters of his  
next message with his left. The phone rings, and he ignores it. The caller  
doesn't leave a message.

**LoveDr25: **where

**webcam2356: **breasts, and I pinch my nipples for you through the satin. lower, and the  
silk is getting wet. what are you doing?

**LoveDr25: **you know exactly what I' doing.

His mobile rings, and he sees that it's Chase. Chase, who has been left  
behind to monitor the patient through the night. He answers the call.  
Luckily she is typing something rather longish.

"What."

"The patient is crashing, we all need to be in immediately. I'll call  
Foreman, you call Cameron."

He hangs up without answering. Dials Cameron's number.

**webcam2356: **I bet you're stroking your 25 cm for me because I'm not there. I think  
you're wrapping your hand around it, and trying to hold off and make it last  
and not give up to me to easily. I think you're finding it hard to resist,  
because that wet silk bit was a pretty good line. And you're picturing  
what you would do to me right now if I was there. Picturing what I would do  
to you.

He reads this while he calls Cameron. She takes a while to answer, picking  
up on the 4th ring.

"House."

"Patient's crashing. Come in." He hangs up without waiting for a response.

**LoveDr25: **You know me pretty well. Unfortunately, something has just come up and I  
have to cut this short. Pick up again tomorrow at 7pm.

**webcam2356: **okay. frustrated

**LoveDr25: **I'll get you next time. Promise

**webcam2356: **I'll hold you to that.

o O o O o O o

He is at the whiteboard, scribbling down Foreman and Chase's suggestions. She hasn't arrived yet.

"Leptospirosis," she suggests behind him.

He partially hardens at the sound of her voice. He is frustrated with his body's response to her: something outside his control. "History says no pets. And _you_ took it."

"Everybody lies," she replies. "Explains the renal failure, explains everything."

He is startled to hear his words repeated and frustrated he didn't rile her. He copies her idea onto the board. "Go run tests," he throws over his shoulder.

Sometimes he can't look at her, or he wouldn't be able to let her leave the room.

He looks forward to tomorrow evening. Something to relieve his tension; take his mind off things he can't control. Can't have.


	2. Try Cold Water

**Cyber Cam: Try Cold Water**

**Authors: **NaiveEve and Houseketeer

o O o O o O o

It is such a burden….

but such a delight….

The throb, the subtle tingle, the warmth starting down low and coursing up and through the extremities.

But why here, and why now?

5:45pm – dull early evening light permeating the dull conference room.

Why? She knows the answer very well. 5:45pm. Approximately eight hours of a day with him. Approximately eight different scenarios about how he might…

'Cameron…'

She hopes he won't ask a question. She may not be able to answer. She thinks she will open her mouth and simply release a long, hot breath.

'Did you get the blood work?' he asks.

She is relieved. This doesn't require a verbal response.

_Yes. Wanna fuck?_

She nods once and presses two fingers on the paper, sliding it across the glass surface of the table towards him.  
He watches her do this, eyes narrowed, brow dancing in contemplation.

She knows she is flushed – she feels her cheeks burning and his acknowledgment of this fact rouses her and embarrasses her all at once.

She bites the end of her pencil. She never does this. Her teeth sink easily into the soft wood, flecks of paint lodging in her molars.

She wants to snap it.

Her tongue dances over the rough, pitted end. Nothing obscene, her mouth is barely  
open, but he notices nonetheless.

_You like that, huh?_ she thinks, watching him watching her, _that's nothing, I could show you…_

'Good,' he says simply – seriously, eying the paper, pursing his lips and furrowing his brow.

She imagines him saying this word in a very different context: sprawled on her mattress, the sheets crumpled and bundled around his legs from their activities, his naked chest shrouded in sweat – both his and hers, calling out to her, breathlessly: _'Good… good… oh, that's so good Cameron!' _as she gently kisses and licks the head of his erection.

Now she is watching the clock, counting each rotation of the second hand.

She is remembering her conversation with LoveDr.

_25 cm not enough for you?_

She smiles.

Her eyes dip and fix on House's fly. She has wondered about his cock – spent considerable bouts of her day simply contemplating its color, size, shape: length and width. She wants nothing more than to open his fly, slip her hand behind the teeth of his zip and touch him – just _touch_ him.

_Well, maybe a little more. _

She wants him to share himself with her, to take her and fuck her with that glorious cock.

'Is that it then?' she says, bouncing her knee under the table and rapping her fingernails atop the surface.

_Getting antsy. _

He looks at her in his way – accusingly.

'Want an early mark Doctor Cameron? Hot date tonight?'

A small smile appears in the corner of her mouth, but she turns to hide it from him – retrieving her jacket from the back of the chair.

'You could say that,' she replies.

_You could say that – I'm going home to chat with a guy I met on the net – he reminds me of you, so I'm going to fuck myself while I talk to him._

'Cripple or not,' he says, discarding the paper on the table, and tossing the marker back to its position on the ledge of the whiteboard, 'I bet I can beat you out the door.' 

o O o O o O o

6:45pm

A quarter of an hour to burn. Regardless, she logs on as soon as she has thrown her keys on the side table and disposed of her bag on the sofa.

She dims the lights because she likes the bluish white glow of the screen to be exclusive. It's somewhat sleazy, like a neon sign in a red light district: _Live Nude Girls_ – where the bulbs on every second letter have blown and the joint is too cheep to have them replaced.

She scans the crowd – her eyes moving over the letters more slowly than she would like – becoming snagged on the visually unharmonious shapes of some of the screen names. Nothing original.

**MeOw  
MrGQsmoov  
plentyOpussy  
thiIiIiIickmike  
stIckyGrrl  
h0tbl0nDDe  
69katie696969  
BIGboy11**

She finds herself disappointed.

_The doctor is not in the house,_ she thinks._ So to speak._

Reluctantly, she treats herself to a shower.

She is pleased at having completed this task however, when she is rewarded by the delicious smell of her star-fruit and papaya body wash.

Wet hair slicked to her neck and shoulders, and plush yellow towel clasped to her chest, she sorts through her draws for something _comfortable_ to wear.

Comfortable.

First thought is: track pants and a tank top – her outfit of choice for when she is completing his backlogged discharge summaries – a task which proved not to be as tedious as she had first imagined, for she has the privilege of reading his notes – his elegant handwriting.

By habit she rolls the first drawer out and is distracted by the sea of soft silk and lace.

_The naughty drawer._

Her pinkie finger hooks through the strap of an item and she lifts it, regarding it with a smile.

A cream, satin negligee.

Her mother had bought if for her in Paris. She remembers blushing when she received this gift. It is not the sort of thing a mother would be expected to give her daughter.  
It is the color of sex.

She drops her towel at her feet and views herself – naked, in the full length mirror.

She is already throbbing with anticipation.

She lets the negligee fall over her head, and the feel of it shifting against her skin is almost as good as the way she imagines his touch.

She returns to the lounge.

He has logged on.

A wide smile breaks across her face.

**LoveDr25:** you're late

She had told herself that she would hold off, but she sits back in the chair and her hand settles on the silk that collects between her thighs. She cannot wait to touch herself because even with this one line – he reminds her so much of House.

She replies with one hand.

**webcam2356:** 7:15. So are you.

**LoveDr25:** I never come too early

**webcam2356:** length, AND stamina. You're measuring up pretty well

**LoveDr25:** It's not the first time I've been told that

**webcam2356:** lol. Right

**LoveDr25:** waylaid?

**webcam2356:** well since you're offering…

**LoveDr25:** ah, she never skips a beat

**webcam2356:** lol

**webcam2356:** I was in the shower

**LoveDr25:** great! Setting the scene…

**webcam2356:** no really. My hair is still wet

**LoveDr25:** Ok. But I may be more inclined to believe you if you switch the webcam on

**webcam2356:** (giggles coyly)

**LoveDr25:** So that's a no?

**webcam2356:** Yes. No.

**LoveDr25:** You're a pricktease

**webcam2356:** only to a point

**webcam2356:** let me tell you what I did in the shower

**LoveDr25:** Please tell me you…

**webcam2356:** touched myself?

Immediately, she makes good on this declaration by lifting the satin slip and applying pressure to her clit. She sighs loudly in relief.

**LoveDr25:** yeah, you got the general gist

**webcam2356:** of course I did. You were late.

She waits for a response. The doctor seems delayed.

**webcam2356:** what are you doing?

**LoveDr25:** working with some stunning visuals

**webcam2356:** have you got your pants open?

**LoveDr25:** yeah

_'Fuck!' _she exclaims.

She closes her eyes and imagines House – seated at his desk in his office, with an open fly. She begins massaging her clit, making circular strokes and slipping lower on every second stroke to dampen her finger.

She is disappointed when her visual fantasy stops at a dead end – she is having difficulty seeing anything more.

She needs more fuel for her fire.

**webcam2356:** what are you doing to yourself?

**LoveDr25:** I think that's pretty obvious

**webcam2356:** well yeah, but you're missing the point

**LoveDr25:** I'm hard. Full size. I've got my cock in my hand and I'm thumbing the head.

She gasps out loud.

Now when she sees House, his cock is exposed, and he is making languid strokes down the long length of it as he glares at her.

She has to stop touching herself before her actions result in a premature end.

**webcam2356:** well you might find this a bit obvious but I'm wet

**LoveDr25:** Obvious, but good.

**LoveDr25:** very good

She touches her breast through the satin – her thumb finding her erect nipple, before leaving it to type again.

**webcam2356:** I'm wearing the cream negligee again

**LoveDr25:** did you put it on for me?

**webcam2356:** Yeah, and I wearing nothing else so that when you get here, all you have to do is lift the satin away, drop your pants and you can slip into me

At this comment and with a deep breath, she boldly slips a single finger into her swollen entrance.

**LoveDr25:** when I get there?

**webcam2356:** Realism. Work with me.

**LoveDr25:** when I arrive, I'm going to get on my knees, push the satin aside and lick you

'Oh my god,' she groans, and she has to remove her finger.

**webcam2356:** how?

**LoveDr25:** tell me how you like it

**webcam2356:** slow, flat tongue, lots of pressure

**LoveDr25:** one finger or two?

**webcam2356:** right now, I'm using two

She slips her two longest fingers inside.

**LoveDr25:** ah, getting ready for the real thinf?

**webcam2356:** thinf?

**LoveDr25:** thing. I'm typing with one hand here

**webcam2356:** lol

**webcam2356:** I'm more than ready

**LoveDr25:** how do you want me to fuck you?

**webcam2356:** from behind

**LoveDr25:** I'll take you over the back of the sofa

When she closes her eyes she can see House naked and hunched over her – his hips pounding relentlessly to her, an expression of determination glinting on his face.

She starts thrusting her fingers gently.

**webcam2356:** mmm good

**webcam2356:** you know why I like it this way?

She pauses her hand for a moment before forcing her fingers in deeper – bending them and finding the loveliest collection of nerve endings.

**LoveDr25:** G-spot

_'Shit, he's good.'_

**webcam2356:** mmmhmm, and if you bring your hand around the front, between my thighs, you can stroke my clit…

She has to withdraw her fingers again to enact this suggestion, and she is disappointed at this – she was only just getting started, but nonetheless she enjoys the benefits of abundant lubrication – her fingers are glistening, wet all the way past her knuckles.

**LoveDr25:** I bet you're tight

**webcam2356:** I bet you're good

Her fingers slide effortlessly over her clit.

**LoveDr25:** do you want me to ease in slowly, or just push in hard?

**webcam2356:** hard. I've been waiting for you to fuck me all night

**LoveDr25:** alright, I'll fuck you hard against the sofa

**webcam2356:** good, that's just the way I like it. Don't hold back, and don't be afraid to push HARDER.

She decides to give herself a moment. She needs better access, so she stands. She wastes no time forcing the fingers of one hand inside herself again, and stroking her clit with the fingers of her free hand while she imagines House fucking her hastily, recklessly. The speed of the thrust of her fingers matches the thrust of his hips in her imagination.

**LoveDr25:** are you going to say something clichéd like: I'm gonna cum?

She manages to respond to this message after a moment.

**webcam2356:** r u still stroking my clit?

**LoveDr25:** yes

**webcam2356:** Im gonna cum

Her hand moves from the keyboard, back to her clit, and with just two more thrusts of her fingers, she comes.

_'House,'_ she breathes.

She trembles from the aftershock of her orgasm.

She dries her fingers on her negligee.

Her legs fold beneath her. She slumps back in the chair and looks at the screen.

No response from LoveDr. She is preparing to type 'did you just cum?' when he responds.

**LoveDr25:** are we going bare?

The prospect makes her tingle – heightening the sensitivity between her thighs. She feels herself dribbling on the seat.

**webcam2356:** yes

**webcam2356:** I love the feel of you. Bare.

**webcam2356:** will you cum inside me?

No response.

**webcam2356:** you just came all over your keyboard didn't you?

**LoveDr25:** no

**LoveDr25:** I came all over my jeans

The idea of House – coming over his jeans after masturbating to thoughts of her is a scenario she will store for future reference.

**LoveDr25:** thanks

**webcam2356:** pleasure

**LoveDr25:** I tell you what, it's a bitch to get out of denim

**webcam2356:** cum?

**LoveDr25:** that's the stuff

She laughs loudly to herself.

_Again_, she thinks, _so like him._

**webcam2356:** lol, don't I know it

**webcam2356:** try cold water

**LoveDr25:** thanks. I never thought laundry tips could be so hot

**webcam2356:** welcome. I hope I can make you come over many different surfaces.

**LoveDr25:** me too

**webcam2356:** what are you doing tomorrow night at 7?

**LoveDr25:** you

**webcam2356:** Good. Don't be late.

**LoveDr25:** I'm sure you'll find some way to amuse yourself in the event that I am

And with that, he logs off. No final words. No farewell. 


	3. Erogenous Zones and Hormones

**Erogenous Zones and Hourmones**

**Authors: **NaiveEve and Houseketeer

It is very lucky he has a distraction planned for this evening, because he was never closer to cracking than today.

There is something different about her lately.

Yesterday—with the pencil and the blushing and the silence. The hot date.

And today. So clearly satisfied.

It wasn't hard to diagnose a woman newly in love: more make-up, better hair, higher heels, shorter skirt, deeper V. It wasn't merely her appearance though, not all the symptoms were visible. She was too confident today, too charming. Too many smiles—he didn't want her this happy, at least not about somebody else.

Very lucky: if she had realized, she have could so easily had him today. If she even still wants him.

'_You have so fucking blown it.'_

o O o O o O o

"Good morning," she chirps as she deposits his coffee and mail on the desk. At his incredulous glare, she continues, "Oh right. _You_ don't have good mornings."

He wants to make witty comeback, something about how she's always been too easy and last night was clearly no exception. But that will make the whole thing too real: _someone_ has done this to her. Done _that_ to her. So he goes for something off topic. "Your flower power is no match for my glower power."

"Well that's some nice glowering, Mr. B," she answers as she walks out.

He sighs. She wasn't supposed to get that. His head drops to the desk with a thud. She gets him, likes him (liked him?). He lifts head fractionally, drops it again.

'_You have so fucking blown it.'_

Luckily he still has one fish on the line.

o O o O o O o

Foreman is likely better informed, but he's also smarter and more suspicious. Chase is a better target: this way there is a cover for his interest.

"Cameron has that freshly-fucked look; did you slip her ketamine?"

"No I did not give _Dr._ Cameron ketamine."

"GHB?"

"I have never given her anything, and I am not responsible for her look, freshly-fucked or otherwise."

"But you know who is."

"I don't, and neither does Foreman. I doubt you can get it out of her either. Best luck."

o O o O o O o

It's a day full of idle moments.

A million chances to think of her, and he can't not.

In the elevator: a gurney enters, herding everyone to the side and pressing a female form against his back. '_Well you might find this a bit obvious, but I'm wet._'

At lunch: he sees her set her tray down at Chase and Foreman's table. '_When you get here, all you have to do is lift the satin away, drop your pants and you can slip into me.'_

In the clinic: he sits in an exam room, waiting for this horrible day to end so he can get home to her. '_I've been waiting for you to fuck me all night.'_

He tells himself she's better than the real thing.

o O o O o O o

He signs on at seven exactly, behavior he immediately identifies as pathetic. It is driven by a desire to not seem eager, yet start as soon as possible. She has reduced him to nothing but erogenous zones and hormones.

And she's not even there.

For a moment he is sure she won't be there, and he begins to pace.

He contemplates a glass of scotch. No. Yes. A small one. He tosses it back. Paces. Finally he hears the 'ding' announcing she's online. He drops heavily into his seat.

**LoveDr25**: You're late. As usual.

**webcam2356**: I was setting up my webcam

**LoveDr25**: You're forgiven.

**webcam2356**: lol

**LoveDr25**: So, if I remember how this works, I have to turn you on first.

**webcam2356**: mmhmm.

He's not sure how to accomplish this goal. _He_ is already turned on; he has been all day. So much so that he had to—ah—the solution presents itself.

**LoveDr25**: I was thinking about you all day long.

**webcam2356**: good start

**LoveDr25**: I had to excuse myself…

**webcam2356**: where did you go

**LoveDr25**: my office

**webcam2356**: tell me what you did in your office

**LoveDr25**: I sat at my desk, opened my pants

**webcam2356**: I would kneel under your desk

At the time, a brunette kneeling under the desk had been very much on his mind. Try as he might to keep his thoughts on Cyber Cam, she didn't have a face. His mind would always drift to _her_. Cameron setting down a red coffee cup and dropping silently to her knees. Cameron stifling his protests with a sly wink and a coy "shhh." Cameron reaching for his zipper, the feel of her touch muted by stiff denim. Cameron's excited gasp when she saw him denuded and touched him with her mouth. Cameron's head bobbing up and down under his desk, his hand entangled in her shiny hair.

**LoveDr25**: that would have been an improvement. Since you weren't there I had to use my imagination.

**LoveDr25**: I was remembering that time I fucked you against the couch

**webcam2356**: mmhmm

**LoveDr25**: brown hair down your bare back

**LoveDr25**: you're touching yourself, aren't you

**webcam2356**: (yes)

**LoveDr25**: let me see.

A new window opens, displaying a slim female form from the shoulders down. (So clearly intentional, he will not ask to see her face.) Her right hand massages through silk, and a wet patch is spreading. The left is out of view, on the desk. He is far too hard now to be confined by jeans. Sooner than he would have liked, he unzips them to free his throbbing erection.

**LoveDr25**: I imagine that slip has seen a lot of cold water washes recently.

These words cause her to tremble, and he revels in it; that he can do this to her. Her hand disappears for a moment to type. It's all he can do not to touch himself.

**webcam2356**: you don't know the half of it

Her hand is back now, moving in lazy circles. He is speechless. The pause is getting too long now and he just sends his incomplete thought to break the silence.

**LoveDr25**: (as you know) you are

**webcam2356**: are what?

**LoveDr25**: I'm trying to think of a suitable adjective

**webcam2356**: lol. No need to pick just one…

**LoveDr25**: gorgeous sexy perfect

Her hand disappears under the slip. The sight of her getting off on him is intensely erotic. He strokes his cock from root to tip with his right hand, then follows with the left, alternating hands stroke after stroke. He lets her know he is still there.

**LoveDr25**:

This time her hand doesn't disappear, so she must be typing one handed as well.

**webcam2356**: lol. don't tell me you're speechless

Now he is stroking up and down, fast, not trying to hold back.. He imagines her reaching out with that hand, slick with her own juices, and wrapping the wet fingers around him. He pictures how small and delicate her hand will look there, replacing his own.

**LoveDr25**: Cam.

**webcam2356**: hmm?

**LoveDr25**: Show me your fingers.

She pulls her hand from under the slip, displaying glistening fingers. It's not what he meant, but the sight tips him over the edge. He pumps hard, roughly. His free hand falls to cup his balls; he pretends she does this. A loud, involuntary groan accompanies spurting white ribbons. He has stained his jeans again.

**LoveDr25**: I just came SO hard

Now both hands drop and move furiously under the slip. He cleans up as best as he can, and removes his clothes save his tee shirt

**LoveDr25**: you like that, huh?

She doesn't take the time to type, but rewards him by lifting the slip off over her head. She runs her long fingers over herself; cups her breasts smoothly and pinches her nipples.

**LoveDr25**: Fuck me, you're spectacular.

He sees her frame shake with her laugh, and she squirms a bit in her seat. Still her left hand squeezes her breasts, while her right snakes down her belly. Two long fingers, so like Cameron's, trace down to collect lubrication, then rhythmically circle her clit.

**LoveDr25**: Cam, lick your fingers.

She complies.

**webcam2356**: Yes, doctor.

**LoveDr25**: Let me see

**webcam2356**: Yes, doctor.

This time she has understood, and the index and middle fingers of her left hand spread her lips apart, and he can see that she is clenching and unclenching, dripping wet. For him.

**LoveDr25**: I want you

**webcam2356**: yes?

**LoveDr25**: Cam, I want you to come for me.

**webcam2356**: talk

He doesn't know what to say. Her left hand makes space for the fingers of her right to circle her clit rhythmically, every third stroke she teases her opening.

**LoveDr25**: I'm watching you. Fuck. I can feel my pulse everywhere.

Now she inserts two fingers, grinds her palm against her clit with each stroke. She is rocking her pelvis to meet each thrust. Her breasts shake in time—he can't remember having seen anything so graphic.

**LoveDr25**: I'm going to have a heart attack

She speeds up.

**LoveDr25**: Seriously, I'm going to die.

She convulses, her left hand moves up to grip the desk.

**LoveDr25**: have fun?

**webcam2356**: mmhmm

**LoveDr25**: it's early yet, I think we should go again.

**webcam2356**: woohoo!

**webcam2356**: you're…all set for that?

**LoveDr25**: stunning visuals.

**webcam2356**: it's still on—lol

**LoveDr25**: so how do you want it this time?

**webcam2356**: you're on a chair

**LoveDr25**: I am.

**webcam2356**: and I'll sit on your lap

He groans. He can almost feel her weight on his thighs. Since he has no memory of her, memories of Cameron flood his mind, and the smell of her comes, unbidden. Some kind of fruit. More _fictional_ details are required.

**LoveDr25**: facing?

**webcam2356**: let's start off with me facing away. Are you hard?

**LoveDr25**: Are you kidding? After that performance…

**webcam2356**: Okay, I'm going to sit on your lap then

**LoveDr25**: Slow or fast?

**webcam2356**: Pull me down hard

**LoveDr25**: I intend to.

He watches her on the screen, again inserting two fingers and rocking up and down. He strokes himself in time. He scrambles to type one handed.

**LoveDr25**: hitting the spot?

**webcam2356**: yes

**LoveDr25**: good. I'm going to hold you by your breasts; force you up and down harder

He sees her left hand move up to squeeze her breast. She speeds up and he follows her.

**LoveDr25**: I'm reaching around for your clit

She lowers her hand, right hand thrusting and left hand massaging her clit, applying forceful pressure. She shakes. He can't hear her, but his mind fills in the gap: substituting Cameron's voice moaning, "House." He squeezes to simulate her orgasm with his hand.

**LoveDr25**: don't stop. come again.

**webcam2356**: k

She hasn't even slowed down, her movements are furious. He spits in his hand and pumps himself mercilessly as she does. He feels pins and needles in the soles of his feet, his thighs quake. He is on the precipice of something huge.

**LoveDr25**: turn around and face me. I want to kiss you when you come

She doubles over, ostensibly in pleasure. Her face comes into view, contorted with her orgasm. It is intimately familiar, and nothing could be hotter. His legs tingle; he sees spots. He yells, "Cameron," and warm come lands on his thigh.

He reaches hurriedly for his discarded jeans, doesn't bother with underwear or socks. He Dizzy with oxygen deprivation bends to put on his shoes. He slams the apartment door behind him and roars off on his bike.


	4. Going Bare

**Going Bare**  
**Authors: **NaiveEve and Houseketeer

A moment of confusion.

_What just happened? _

Followed by a moment of disappointment.

_He's gone? _

Followed by a moment of reproach.

_Well you did sign into an internet chat room and talk to a complete stranger. _

Followed by a moment of anger.

_No, wait a minute – we had something going, we had a connection…_

Followed by a knock at the door.

A familiar knock; a loud, insistent, urgent knock – wood on wood.

House.

She puts on the cream satin robe matching the slip that now lies stained and discarded on the sofa, ready for the wash basket. She tightens the belt around her waist, and stands, unsteady on her legs. Her cheeks, already flushed from the orgasmic trifecta – redden further. She feels simultaneously shy and sexy at the prospect of answering the door to him in her current state. It is an odd prospect – she feels as if he has been here in this room, all along – as if he is the cause of her afterglow – and of course, in a way, he is.

He always _is. _

o O o O o O o

He leans heavily on the door – almost exhausted with arousal.  
His cane hooked over his left arm, he has one hand on the door handle – as if this will somehow speed the process, and one hand cupping his throbbing cock through denim – as if this will somehow tide him over.

It was an uncomfortable trip; his erection (harder than he even knew was possible), painfully compressed against the leather seat; his mind racing to match the speed of his motorcycle – recalling every miniscule detail of their conversation, every pixel of her images on the screen and intermixing this information with their real, heated conversations and real images of her fantastic figure and delicate features.

At this moment, his body is readying itself for one thing, and one thing only – Allison Cameron.  
He knows it is simply a chemical reaction – sexual arousal, and that knowledge had spoiled his fun on some occasions. But it is an exhilarating chemical reaction – unlike any drug he had ever consumed – and she is the only one who can set it off with the slightest gesture or expression – every time like clockwork.

He knocks again – this time with his bare knuckles. 

o O o O o O o

She opens the door to him, standing back, questioning him with her expression.

He lunges at her, grips her small arms and kisses her with such force that she jolts in surprise. Her hesitation quickly dissolves and though her surprise remains, she wouldn't dream of protesting – one arm drapes around his shoulder one hand cradles his jaw – welcoming him, encouraging him, and embellishing the kiss.

This moment causes sensory overload. The taste of him - his saliva and whiskey; the feel of him – his tongue on hers, slippery and soft, his stubble on her chin and on her lips and tongue as they kiss messily; the sound of him – his ragged breathing, his low groans of desire; the smell of him – sex.  
His lips break from hers for a moment and she takes this moment to question him verbally.

'House, wha…?'

He tugs roughly at the tie, tearing the robe open to reveal her – naked.

His eyes widen.

'What's gotten into you?' she demands, simultaneously aroused and confused.  
'webcam2356 has to be turned on…' he starts.

'Oh my god!' she exclaims.

He grins.

'How's this for starters?' he asks, his longest finger parting her folds to find her clit.

_'Oh my god!' _she repeats, her head slumping forward to rest on his shoulder.

'What happened to the slip?' he breathes, sliding an arm around her waist, and stepping forward, backing her against the wall.

'It's ready for a cold wash,' she says, before her hands explore the stained denim of his jeans, 'maybe we could do a load together?'

He smiles widely and opens his jeans for her.

She is obviously pleased, smiling also – firstly at the realization that he isn't wearing underwear, but her smile quickly changes to an O of delight.

'You're weren't lying. You _are_ 25 centimeters!'

He smiles smugly.

'You have no idea how long I have been waiting to get on me knees and take you into my mouth,' she says.

'Sounds like a plan,' he responds, 'but…'

He swipes his hand over the desk beside the computer, and without much difficulty he lifts her, and positions her on the newly cleared surface.

'Ladies first…'

He sits at the very same chair that had staged her earlier performance, urges her to lean back and with a large warm hand on each pale thigh, he gently parts her legs and lifts them to rest on his shoulders, giving him complete access. She applies pressure against his back with her calves..  
She regards the view – it is debauched, erotic, carnal. She lays, back – her shoulders shrouded and decadent cream silk beneath her, but otherwise she is completely naked, her body flushed and buzzing with arousal. She looks down, over the valley of her breasts – nipples erect, her chest – rising and falling steadily, the dip of her belly, and the neat strip of dark pubic hair, where she meets his wicked gaze.

He is kissing her inner thigh so gently – whiskers grazing, producing the most erotic sensation. She takes a moment to try and convince herself that she really does see _House's _face between her thighs – his glittering blue eyes, each line and crevice that she has memorized.

He has barely touched her yet, but the notion is so overwhelming, she thinks she may come – the moment he makes the slightest contact.

And when he does – his fingers exploring gently, tentatively parting her folds and making a single, confident stroke over her clit, her body convulses – arches and writhes and she gasps for air.

He smiles – satisfied.

Without fair warning, he quickly swoops and licks her. She clenches her jaw as she watches him work. After a moment of lapping steadily at her clit, he raises his head.

'How do you like it?' he asks, licking his lips – tasting her.

'That was perfect,' she pants, 'just keep doing what you're doing. Everything you do is _perfect.' _

He lowers his head again – and this time he fucks her with his tongue – forcing it in and out of her. She can hear the damp sounds of his tongue lapping.

_'House,' _she breathes, spreading her legs wider for him, splaying her fingers in his hair and pulling him in closer.

He varies his technique – flicking and swirling his hot tongue.

The sensation is _gorgeous_ – wet and slippery, she is almost, almost there when… he raises his head again.

'Wait a minute,' he says, and she is disappointed – she wants him to make her come already, because as she sees it – there is no need to hold off, they can continue into the night – gorging on one another.

'Is this thing still on?' he asks, pointing to the camera.

He doesn't wait for a reply, he simply shakes the mouse to end the screensaver, and double clicks on the camera icon. He sets the camera to record, and with some adjustment of the lens, as well as Cameron's position on the desk, he says: _'watch me go down on you,' _in his deepest, most depraved voice.

He lowers his head again, and when her eyes fix on the screen, she realises she has forgotten to breathe.

She now as two views – her original view: partially obstructed by her breasts and his view.

On the screen, she sees everything – large and in full colour, and detail. She sees the pink surface of his tongue caressing the pink surface of her clit. She sees every tiny whisker on his now damp chin.

She is able to watch – in close, graphic detail, as he eats her out.

He backs off for a moment to insert two fingers – they slide easily into her – she is so wet she is dripping on the cream satin of her robe.

She reaches down to grasp his wrist and guides him to force his fingers in harder and deeper. He bends and folds them inside of her, exploring her impossibly soft, damp walls. Eventually, he settles on a rhythm of firm steady circles – finding the right spot.

_'Ugh, _' she cries – satisfied with his technique.

She releases his wrist, and his tongue returns to her clit – resuming the same irresistible pattern of flicking and swirling, whilst simultaneously thrusting his fingers in and out, until she is bucking her hips to him.

'House!' she cries, 'oh fuck! Fucking fuck!'

She comes, flooding his mouth and calling his name again.

'Oh, _House!' _

She smiles – satisfied that House has finally brought her to orgasm with his own fingers and tongue, rather than though the usual medium - her imagination.

She sits up, and he leans back in the chair – smiling complacently.

She touches herself to try and stem the throbbing pleasure and his eyes fix on her action immediately. This gives her an idea.

'Show me how you did it while we were chatting,' she says.

'What?'

'I want you to touch yourself,' she says, 'stroke your cock for me.'

He raises a brow before opening his already unzipped fly and rearranging himself in the chair enough to expose his tumescent erection. She gasps when he grips his cock in his large hand and begins stroking steadily, pausing at the head to make circles with his thumb, smearing his pre-cum over the pulsing bulb.

He watches her – unyielding eye contact, as he does this.

She kneels on the desk now, and he continues to watch as she touches herself again – firstly: a single finger massaging her clit. Then her finger dips to collect the cream of her arousal – so that she is able to smear it over the sensitive nub for lubrication. She bows her head – her hair falling forward, and emits a heavy sigh, as she inserts two fingers inside herself and begins thrusting steadily.

'This is what I do when I think of you,' she pants, gazing at him with _his_ brand of conviction, 'I _fuck_ myself with my fingers and pretend it's your cock.'

He moans loudly at this and his head drops back to rest on the seat. She watches as he masturbates faster now, alternating hands stroke after stroke.

'Stop,' she says, because she wants his cock in her mouth – she is desperate to taste it, to feel it at the back of her throat just once, briefly before he comes.

He complies. 

She slides off the desk as easily as she can, still throbbing, and with trembling knees. She kneels in front of him.

'I'm going to take you into my mouth,' she says, 'because I want to taste you – but promise me you won't come – we're not done yet.'

'I'll try,' he says, looking down at her.

She bites her bottom lip, before gripping his beautiful, swollen cock.

'Mmm,' he moans, shutting his eyes tightly.

It pulses and throbs in her hand.

She opens her mouth slightly, and brings her face close. She breathes on the head and he shudders. Her tongue flicks out and gently laps at the head. She tastes his salty pre-cum.

'Later tonight,' she says, 'I'm going to suck you off, and I want you to come in my mouth.'

In one fell swoop, she takes him into her mouth – all 25 centimetres.

She feels him at the back of her throat and she dares to move him in and out twice, stimulating the head against the soft walls of her mouth.

_'Gah!' _he exclaims, _'god Cameron_…. will you hold it against me if… if I can't keep my promise?'

At this, she removes him from her mouth.

She stands, shrugs the robe from her shoulders and walks confidently to stand behind the sofa.  
She bites her lip as she bends for him – waiting, bare.

'Fuck me' she requests.

She hears him standing and awkwardly making his way to join her.

She trembles as she imagines how it will feel. The magic number: twenty-five.

He stands behind her and she can feel the fabric of his shirt and jeans.

'Lose the clothing,' she says, 'I want you _completely_ naked.'

He complies, pulling his shirt over his head, kicking his shoes to the side of the room and dropping his jeans.

She wants to turn to see him, but she is contented by the feel of his warm skin on hers, and she knows she will have ample opportunity.

_'Are we going bare?' _he whispers in her ear.

'Yes,' she responds so eagerly, it is more of an exclamation of joy than an affirmative response.

'Brown hair down your bare back,' he comments quietly, gently twisting his fingers into her hair..'

'Ugh,' she cries out – a deep guttural moan, as he enters her.

'Too hard?' he asks.

'No,' she replies, 'Don't hold back, and don't be afraid to push _harder..' _

He drives his hips into her harder – meeting her request. The fingers of his right hand reach around to splay on her inner thigh before travelling higher to stroke her clit.

'Oh god…harder!' she cries again.

He complies – the force of his thrusts slamming her against the sofa.

_'Fuck me House!' _

She feels an immense satisfaction – calling this at the top of her voice. She had uttered these words many times, but only ever quietly, and only ever in private.

She calls out again: _'Fuck me House!' _…simply because she can – and because it is an instruction – he complies, thrusting harder and faster, pronouncing his movements with grunts of pleasure.

But it is not enough – no matter how hard he fucks her – she wants more of him, so she pushes her hips back to him, meeting each of his thrusts and increasing the friction tenfold.

_'Tell me when you're close,' _he pants into her hair.

_'I'm already close, I'm gonna come!' _she cries.

'Me too,' he responds.

He withdraws at this, and is met with an expression of sheer disappointment.

'I want you to sit in my lap,' he says, nodding to the couch, 'I want to kiss you when you come.'

He makes his way around the couch, leaning on it, and sits on the edge of the seat. She positions herself carefully and sinks onto him. She feels incredibly filled by him. She consciously constricts around him on each upstroke, and is rewarded by the sight of his eyes rolling back in his head. He takes a deep breath, and exhales heavily, "Caaameron."

Their bodies are damp with exertion. His hands slide up from her waist to cup her breasts, tangle in her hair. He is looking down, where a few wet inches of his erection repetitively reveal themselves from inside her. "Fuck me, you're spectacular."

Her eyes go wide, and she gasps. He crushes her face to his in a greedy kiss, her loud moans vibrating against his tongue. He feels the fluttering of her silken muscles and stops breathing as his orgasm hits and the jerks of his hips become involuntary.

House's thigh twinges and he scoops her off his lap to lie between him and the back of the couch, her legs twining around his left, her head rising and falling with his respiration. He feels her hand brush his hip as she reaches between her legs to collect a sample of their mingled fluids. Watches mesmerized as she licks her fingers clean and drops her hand onto his chest.

'I knew it was you – all along,' he says.

'No you didn't,' she contends.

'No,' he admits, 'I didn't. But I'm damn glad it was.'

She smiles.

'It's early yet,' he says, 'I think we should go again.'

FIN

Authors' Notes:

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and leaving (fabulous, witty, funny, ego-bolstering, deliciously naughty) comments! It is also lovely to have requests for quick updates (begging will get you everywhere I say). And I just have to say: everyone has such sexy icons!

--NaiveEve

NaiveEve and I are each other's biggest fans. So my concern was that without comments from _each other_ we would really not get many. What a faulty assumption! I am BLOWN AWAY by you. Thank you so much for your over the top encouragement and praise.

--Houseketeer


End file.
